


[PODFIC] Praying

by mintsinthemug



Series: [PODFIC] Gender is Hard 'verse [2]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, Fluff, Gen, Human AU, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, a mild reference to past suicidal thoughts and behaviors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-19
Updated: 2019-01-19
Packaged: 2019-10-11 11:14:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17445884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mintsinthemug/pseuds/mintsinthemug
Summary: Virgil's life had become so, so good. The best revenge was living well, and by god, Virgil was getting the best revenge they could ever hope for.Podfic of autisticaizawashouta's 'Praying'.





	[PODFIC] Praying

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Praying](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13610967) by [autisticaizawashouta](https://archiveofourown.org/users/autisticaizawashouta/pseuds/autisticaizawashouta). 



> ugh Patton and Virgil are so heartwarming and healing to read !! this was very cathartic to edit after my exams.
> 
> All my love to autisticaizawashouta !

RUNTIME: 6:50

Click [here](https://drive.google.com/file/d/11vj0-AgDCDs21uCjHUZKAo2FLna7W7qz/view?usp=sharing) to listen!


End file.
